The present invention is directed toward a simulated blooming flower arrangement and more particularly to a flower pot and cover arrangement for displaying the same.
Flowers, real, dried and artificial, are widely used for decorative purposes in homes, offices and other buildings. While dried and artificial flower arrangements are normally very attractive, many people do not like them because of their lack of growth and change. In other words, they always look the same. For this reason, many people prefer live flowers and plants. However, live flowers and plants are difficult to take care of and will die if proper care is not taken. In addition, live flowers and plants will only grow if conditions, such as adequate sunlight, are right.
The present invention has advantages of both artificial and live flower and plant arrangements. It presents an arrangement which is both pleasing and requires no care but which can exhibit characteristics of live blooming flowers. The invention is comprised of a flower pot which is substantially filled with granular material or soil and is adapted to retain water therein. A clear plastic bubble shaped cover rests on the top ledge of the pot. A plurality of dried flowers are mounted in the granular material and extend upwardly from the pot. The flowers are adapted to close when the cover is on the pot as a result of increased ambient humidity and adapted to open when the cover is removed as a result of decreased ambient humidity. Thus, the invention not only provides a decorative and ornamental arrangement but is also educational since it demonstrates the manner in which the petals of a flower open and close.